


Tell Me

by nicofox



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicofox/pseuds/nicofox
Summary: Nick and Troy tell each other the stories of their awkward first kisses.(Just something I was writing for my other fic, but ended up changing some things and this was just too cute to not share with the world.)





	Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I took out of a random chapter of the longer fic I'm writing of them, after I made some changes. English is not my first language, so there might be a few mistakes here and there - feel free to correct me or make any suggestions in the comments. 
> 
> Hope you like it! xx

"And what about _your_ first kiss, huh?" Nick nudged Troy's shoulder with his own, teasingly. 

"Oh, you don't wanna know about that." Troy rolled his eyes and smiled "Too... awkward, I guess"

"Sure, because getting gum stuck in a girl's hair is just my ultimate move. Not awkward at all." Nick stared at him with one eyebrow raised, but then relaxed his face and smiled "Come on, tell me. You started it."

"Okay... hm... Let me see..." Troy sighed and slumped a little besides Nick, who looked at him attentively "I was 13, I think. It was with this girl from Jake's class, Julia." He quickly glanced at Nick, who listened closely, not expressing any clear reactions just yet. "Jake brought some friends over one day to work on a school project for Science class. As you may have guessed, of course I wanted to help."

"Of course you did." Nick teased him with a playful smile on his face.

"But Jake got mad at me, saying he never got to bring friends over because we lived so far..." Troy stared at the ground "And that his friends wouldn't wanna hang out with his little brother. Long story short, I got upset and went to my bedroom."

NIck resettled himself on the couch, turning around a little as he folded one leg over the cushion and rested his elbow on it, his body now facing towards Troy's. 

"Then Julia came upstairs a few minutes later and sat by my bed. She asked why she never saw me around school and said she didn't even know Jake had a brother." He scoffed, remembering "Before I knew it, she had her tongue down my throat." He said, immediately making Nick raise his eyebrows, surprised, and they both laughed "And then she was at the door, saying she hoped they had another Science project soon."

"Did she come back after that?" Nick asked, genuinely curious, but clearly a bit taken aback as he couldn't help but laugh a little at the story.

"A few times. I kept running from her. It sure was good for Jake, because at least I wasn't bothering him." Troy said jokingly "But I guess those times were even more awkward." 

"It actually wasn't that awkward." Nick stated "First kiss at 13 with an older girl? _Go, Troy._ " He said playfully "I didn't even know you liked girls too."

"I don't." Troy corrected him.

"Ah." Nick nodded "Then _that's_ why it was awkward." He chuckled "Just boys then."

"Hm... No..."

Nick furrowed his brows, confused.

"Just you."


End file.
